


Arguing Again

by SamuelJames



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug and Jack argue about keeping their relationship secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguing Again

**Author's Note:**

> itle: Arguing Again  
> Pairing: Doug Witter/Jack McPhee  
> Rating: NC-17/18+  
> Summary: Doug and Jack argue about keeping their relationship secret.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble on LiveJournal where the prompt was Breaking up/Making up as part of past prompts revisited.  
> Disclaimer: Dawson's Creek is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Jack please leave it."

"You think I like having the same fight repeatedly?"

"No."

Doug tries to take Jack's hand but he pulls away.

"I know you're scared, Doug. I understand that and I wouldn't wish my coming out on anyone but I hate hiding."

Doug looks down, focusing on a spot on the floor. He's a grown man, he should be able to have the life he wants. "I'm not you, Jack. I'm not brave and Capeside isn't ready for a gay Sheriff."

Jack sighs. "They weren't ready for a gay teacher before me."

Jack stands and picks up his keys.

"Dinner's almost ready."

"Enjoy."

Jack sits in his car for a few minutes before pulling away. It's so frustrating sometimes. He loves Doug but this break-up make-up drama is getting old. He wouldn't go back into the closet even if it were possible. Their times away together are great but it's not enough to sustain a relationship. He takes a few calming breaths before starting his car.

Later that night Jack is woken with a knock on his door. He already knows it's Doug, this is their pattern. He lets Doug in and goes back to his room. Doug follows him, strips and climbs into bed. He kisses Jack and moves so he's half lying on top of him. Doug pushes his leg between Jack's and trails kisses down Jack's neck. Jack tries to thrust against Doug's leg but has little room to move. Luckily Doug notices and slides his hand between them and into Jack's boxers. He strokes Jack's cock a few times and pushes himself up to pull Jack's boxers down.

Doug kisses Jack once more and moves down the bed to suck Jack's cock. Jack bucks his hips and Doug puts his arm across Jack's stomach to hold him down. He fondles Jack's balls, kisses his stomach and strokes his cock before circling its head with his tongue. Jack groans and tries to spread his legs wider but they are trapped by his underwear. He squirms a little and reaches to push them down. Once they're successfully past his knees he kicks them away and Doug lies between his legs.

It doesn't take long to make Jack come. Doug knows all his hot spots. He bites his lip to stop himself calling out Doug's name, lest the neighbours be listening at their wall with a glass. Doug swallows and presses a final kiss to the soft skin at the top of Jack's thigh. He flops on the pillow next to Jack.

"I hate fighting with you."

"I hate it too."

Jack kisses Doug, then rests his head on Doug's chest.

"Night, Jack."

"Goodnight."

Jack falls asleep quickly. Of course Doug is gone when he wakes. If it weren't for his crumpled boxers on the floor the whole thing might have been a dream. Doug is always careful not to leave evidence but Jack can't help feeling disappointed. Awesome apology blowjobs aside, this cycle cannot continue.


End file.
